


夫人

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	夫人

【一】上错“新娘”嫁错郎  
  
  
——  
  
夫人一开始真的是宁死不从。  
  
十六岁生辰刚过，夫人就被本家封了武功，代替家里的嫡长姐嫁进了将军府。  
  
夫人虽为庶出，但他从小受到的教导，令夫人一直都心高气傲。庶出又如何？他无论是在武功还是在文识上都远超同龄小辈，所以他又怎会甘心从雌伏于一个男人的身下呢？  
  
尽管这个男人是天启的常胜大将军，号称是天启最勇猛的男人。  
  
当夫人身披大红嫁衣在喜床上悠悠转醒后，发现自己被下了药，身体软得没有一丝气力时，小脸瞬间气的绯红，在心里不由地破口大骂起家里的那一群伪君子的父兄了。  
  
没事，没事，你一定不会有事的，将军一定是个懂事理的人，他一定不会对你怎么样的……夫人强忍住眼眶里打转儿的泪儿，在心里不停地安慰着自己。  
  
可不论如何，当他听到那越来越近的响起脚步声时还是怱就慌张了。  
  
后面发生的事情真的是出乎了夫人的意料之外。  
  
将军人逢喜事，心里畅快，在前堂被一群王爷和官员灌得醉醺醺的，走路的步伐虽说还算稳健，但神志已经是虚浮不清了。  
  
当将军扯开垂落的长沙，看见端坐在床上的夫人抬起头，用一双湿漉漉的水眸怯怯地望向自己，小脸玉白，朱唇欲滴，美得像个画中仙似的，而且那双眼眸里仿佛还含着娇软的嗔怪，似乎是在责怪他的来迟了一般……  
  
将军被夫人的眼神看得心头胯间都一同升起了一团火，喉间一紧，狠狠地咽下一口唾沫后，极快地脱鞋上床，俯身就咬住了那双水润的红唇。  
  
“美人，我会对你好的。”将军心急火燎脱掉夫人身上的大红嫁衣，看着红色衣料中逐渐展露出了纤细的玉白身子便迫不及待地吻了上去，大手抚摸着夫人柔嫩的肌肤，边吻边动情地呢喃着，英气的眉目上染上了浸入情欲中才有的迷醉。  
  
然而呢，夫人动也动不得，心里想反抗，但又无能为力，又气又委屈地直掉着眼泪，紧咬下唇不让自己发出一声奇怪的声音，是真的不愿就这么稀里糊涂地就丢掉清白的身子。  
  
不要，不要，不……“啊——”  
  
将军将夫人的两条细腿架到肩上，沉腰把阳具埋进了夫人的身体里时，夫人还是受不了这第一次的痛处叫出了声，怱得泪水就流得更凶了。  
  
但是将军早就被这极致的柔软温柔乡夺去了所有的理智，也不懂得如何的去怜惜人了，只懂得用力地捏揉着夫人的臀瓣似乎要把两片软白的嫩肉揉出奶似的，身下不停地捣啊捣啊。  
  
炽热的阳具在夫人的体内横冲直撞，丝毫没有察觉到夫人不一会儿就抵不住昏了过去，一直在泄发着自己的淫欲。  
  
红色床纱在半空中荡啊荡了好久，木床也吱嘎吱嘎地响了许久，龙凤双烛烧完见底了良久，屋外的天才终于一点点地亮了起来。  
  
将军也不知道自己到底是什么时候才停下来的，只知道停下来时自己那东西还填在夫人的穴里，被裹咬得又紧又软，真是舒服的很。  
  
他傻里傻气地嘿嘿一笑，把夫人软绵绵的身子搂入怀里，满足地抵着夫人的发顶，闭上了眼沉沉睡去。  
  
第二天，醒来睁眼便是一出闹剧。  
  
……  



End file.
